Two Fangs
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Complete! There is a Daywalker loose in Hogwarts! Who could it be and what does it mean for the students and faculty? Slash! SSDM
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

This IS slash. So if male/male love freaks you out, I suggest leaving now. Beyond this point it's read at your discretion.

"Two Fangs"

The fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins filed into the Potions classroom. A small box with a little white card on top of it sitting on Snape's desk caught the attention of a few students, including Draco Malfoy.

'Should I go see what the card says?' Draco thought as he set his bag under the table.

Before Draco could decide, the door burst open, slamming against the opposite wall. Snape stalked in and over to his desk. The box and card caught his attention. He picked up the card and read it. _Just a little treat_. The corners of Snape's mouth twitched. He pushed the box to the corner of his desk, placed the card back on top, and pulled out his wand. "We are starting a variation of the Polyjuice Potion today, though I doubt many of you will actually brew this potion correctly," Snape glared at the Gryffindors, especially Neville Longbottom. "The potion isn't dangerous unless it is tampered with. The recipe needs to be followed with extreme caution and precision. The recipe and ingredient list are on the board." Snape pointed his wand at the board and the words appeared. "Begin."

The class started gathering ingredients and began brewing the potion. Snape, seeing the class was under control for the moment, picked up his parcel and walked into his office. Unbeknownst to him, the card had fluttered off the box and landed on the stone floor next to Draco. The white-blonde picked up the card, read it, and pocketed it, fully intending to ask his Head of House about it later.

Snape entered his office, closing the door behind him. He set the box on his desk and opened it. A piece of parchment and crimson colored lollipops were inside. Snape grabbed the parchment and read it.

_Severus,_

_I noticed your stash was getting low, so I made a trip to Honeydukes for you. I do not expect to be reimbursed for this. It is just a little treat for my boy. Just remember to keep your stash in stock and away from prying eyes._

_Albus_

Snape laid the parchment aside and picked up one of the pops. He held it for a moment, debating whether or not to eat one.

"Professor?" a voice called from the doorway.

Snape dropped the pop as though it burned him and turned around. "Mr. Malfoy, come in."

Draco did so, closing the door behind him. He walked over to his Potions Master and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in the black robes. "Oh, Professor! It's just awful!"

"Potter ruined your potion?" Snape asked, deadpanned.

A pregnant pause preceded the white-blonde Slytherin's reply. "Uh, no, sir. I completed my potion. It's on your desk."

"Well done, Draco. Ten points to Slytherin."

Draco had the decency to blush. "Thank you, but that's not it."

"Then, did Granger somehow make her potion better?"

"No, she's still brewing hers."

"What's wrong then, Draco?"

"My father wants to take me to a Dark Revel and have me Marked!"

Snape grabbed the boy by his shoulders. "At fourteen?! Lucius wants you Marked at fourteen?!"

Draco nodded. Snape was lost in thought. That was obvious to the younger Slytherin. The professor was thinking about what he could do to Lucius. All of a sudden, Draco cried out, "Severus! You're hurting me!"

That brought Snape back to reality. In his anger, he had been squeezing Draco's shoulders. He released his hold on the boy and took a few steps back. "I'm sorry, Draco."

"I know you didn't mean to, Severus. We should get back to class."

"Yes, we should. Don't worry, Draco. I won't let you get Marked."

The two Slytherins walked back into the classroom just in time to hear Ron say, "Oh no."

Fortunately for Draco, he was all ready seated between Crabbe and Goyle. Unfortunately for Snape, the potion exploded in his face. Time seemed to stop the second the potion hit the professor.

Hermione leaned over to Ron. "What did you do?"

"Uh, nothing."

"You had to have done something, Ron. Your potion is blue while mine is teal."

"Well, I might have put too much of an ingredient in."

Snape slowly wiped the potion off his face. 'I am going to kill Weasley. I-" His thoughts were cut off when he felt his fangs. 'They're exposed!'

He turned his back to the class. "Ten pointsfrom Gryffindor and an incomplete for Mr. Weasley. I want five feet on this potion and its uses. Due tomorrow. Class dismissed." Not hearing any noise from the Gryffindors or the Slytherins caused Snape to turn around and his, "Now!"

As students ran from the room, the color drained from Snape's face when he realized what he did. Snape stalked into his office. 'Great. Who knows what was in Weasley's potion?' He suddenly felt sharp pains shoot through his body, making his grab his desk for support. He felt like his body was trying to cave in on itself and then it stopped as sudden as it began. Snape narrowed his eyes. "It must have been a side effect." Frowning at the sound of his voice, he looked at a nearby special mirror. He pursed his lips at his simulated reflection. He was younger! 'Fourteen, I'd say. Hmm, I wonder what Draco would say?'

OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM

Draco was standing right outside the door. He tried to stash his wand in his inside pocket of his robe, but there was all ready something in his pocket. 'What's in my pocket?' He reached in and pulled out a little white card. 'Oh, yeah! Severus's note.' He reread it. "Just a little treat'? What does that mean? Severus doesn't like sweets.' He took another look at the card. 'Maybe it's not talking about sweets. Maybe it means a rare potion ingredient.'

Draco crept into the classroom, but no one was there. 'He might be in his office.' Draco snuck closer to the office door and peered through the little window. What he saw shocked him. A gothic teenager was sitting at Severus's desk grading essays with what looked like (at first glance) an unlit cigarette in his mouth. A second look told him it was actually a lollipop stick. 'Ooo. That must be Severus. Weasel's potion must have done that to him!' Another thought hit him. 'But he doesn't like sweets!'

INSIDE SEVERUS'S OFFICE

'This is heaven. Grading essays and enjoying a blood pop.' Severus scratched a dismal grade on the essay (Gryffindor of course). He pulled the next essay out. 'It's Draco's.' He smiled slightly. 'Maybe I was a bit rough with him. I'll make it up to him tonight.' A twitch in the back of his mind alerted him to Draco's presence on the other side of the door. Severus flicked his wand and the door flew open. "Come in, Draco."

The surprised white-blonde walked in. "Severus? Is that you?"

"Yes, Draco. It's me. Weasley's potion apparently had a side effect."

"You're not mad?"

Severus stood up and made his way over to the other Slytherin. "Why would I be mad?"

"I was spying on you."

"It's the only way us Slytherins learn secrets."

"Speaking of secrets, I thought you didn't like sweets." Draco looked pointedly at the lollipop stick which was still sticking out of Severus's mouth.

"It's not candy, but it tastes sweet to me."

Draco was confused. "It's not candy, but tastes sweet anyway?"

"It's a blood pop. It's a treat for vampires and other blood-sucking creatures."

"But you can't be a vampire! Sunlight doesn't affect you!"

"Shh, Draco." Severus pointed his wand at the door and spelled it closed and locked. "True, sunlight does not affect me; however, not all those possessing the vampiric genes are the same. Lupin will teach you about this later, sufficed to say that I am what they call a Daywalker. I have all the strengths of a regular vampire, but none of the weaknesses except for the need for blood which is referred to as the Thirst."

"So, those _were_ fangs I saw."

"Yes. My temper got the better of me."

"Don't worry about it, Severus. I doubt the others noticed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

This fic contains slash. If this offends you in anyway, I suggest you leave now. Any move you make beyond this point is completely out of my hands.

LATER (BEFORE MID-DAY MEAL)

Rumors (most assumed that was what they were) about what had happened in the fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin Potions class were circulating through the school, even the professors were talking about it amongst themselves. Or rather they did until Dumbledore heard them. In response, he called a staff meeting.

"Albus, they are just rumors!" McGonagall insisted.

"They appear to be such but there is a seed of truth present," Dumbledore countered.

Just then, Severus walked in. "You started the meeting without me?"

The assembled professors' heads turned to the doorway, where a gothic teenager stood.

"Had a mishap, Severus? Potions perhaps?"

"Obviously, Albus."

"So, Severus. I take it you've heard the rumors?"

"I have." Severus sat down next to Dumbledore.

"What do you think?"

"I think we should all go back to what we were doing before you called this meeting." Severus tensed after saying this.

"Severus? Are you okay? You're tense," McGonagall mentioned.

"Aside from the obvious, I'm _fine_," he sneered. He paled again. For the second time that day, he inadvertently showed off his fangs.

McGonagall turned to Dumbledore and exclaimed, "Albus! How could you hire a vampire! He poses a danger to the students!"

"I am NOT a vampire, Minerva!"

"Actually, Severus, that's only partially true. He's a Daywalker. He has all the strengths of a vampire, but none of their weaknesses except for the Thirst which he can control," Lupin said.

"So you see, Minerva. Severus is no threat to his students," Dumbledore added. "In any case, we'll need a replacement professor for Potions. I'll owl a few people I know to see who will come."

"And with that decided I'm returning to my rooms." Severus stood up and swept out of the room, robe billowing out behind him.

Dumbledore shook his head. "The boy needs time to himself to get used to the fact that the entire school basically knows his secret."

THE CORRIDOR LEADING TO SEVERUS'S ROOMS

'I can't believe how much of a Gryffindor I'm acting like,' Severus thought as he stormed to his rooms. 'Exposing my fangs left and right.' "Silver nitrate," he barked.

The door swung open and the gothic teenager stalked in. The sight that greeted him was surprising: Draco sitting on his bed. All his anger left as he greeted the Slytherin. "Hello, Draco."

Draco looked up and smiled. "Hey, Severus."

Severus sat next to Draco and pulled him into a hug. "Mmm, I've needed this all day."

"I imagine." Draco leaned into the embrace.

The gothic teenager kissed Draco. 'This is weird, but I could definitely get used to Severus being my age.'

They broke the kiss. "Severus, I …we need to talk," Draco said, almost timidly.

"What is it, Draco?"

"Sev, I want you to turn me."

"What? You can't be serious, Draco!"

"What do you mean?"

"What if they find the antidote?"

"I don't want you to leave me. I love you, Sev!"

"I don't want to leave either. I love you too, Draco. But, do you know what you're asking for?"

"Of course, Sev!" Draco leaned forward, resting his head against Severus's shoulder. Severus smiled and wrapped his arms around the silvery-blonde Slytherin. The gothic-looking teenager brushed Draco's hair off his neck. He stared at the boy's neck and for a split-second considered granting Draco's wish that night. He shook his head. 'Not tonight. He's got to understand why.' Severus bent his head toward Draco's neck and lightly kissed it.

"Not tonight, Draco. Tonight, you'll understand."

Draco lifted his head off Severus's shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Severus unwrapped his arms and his tone became _very_ serious. "Draco, what I'm about to tell you is true. I shared my dorm room at Hogwarts with Evan Rosier, Lucius Malfoy, Matthew Goyle, and Fredrick Crabbe. In my third year, my Thirst was hard to control. Evan and Lucius agreed to perform a special ritual with me."

"What was the ritual?"

"Lucius and Evan each slit one wrist and let a certain amount of their blood drip into a bowl. I also slit one of my wrists, letting it drip into the bowl. Each one of us had to drink the blood. Evan and Lucius each needed only a sip while I required the rest." There was a slight smile of Severus's face as he pulled up his right sleeve. "The three of us still have the scars. Mine should have healed but due to the nature of the ritual it didn't."

"What was the result?"

"It allowed me to control me Thirst and it also protected them. I could not drink their blood unless they asked or told me to." Severus pulled Draco into a loving embrace. "I just want you to be positive that you want to spend the rest of your life with me as a Daywalker."

"I KNOW I want to spend the rest of my life with you…like you." Draco wrapped his arms around the young Goth. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Draco."

"Please, Sev. Turn me."

"I'll turn you another day, love. Tonight, I'll mark you as mine." Severus unwrapped his arms and moved behind Draco. He parted Draco's hair and swept each part over his shoulders, which exposed the white-blonde's neck. He bent his head and slipped his fangs partially into the boy's neck. Draco's shuddered from the sensation. After a couple minutes, Severus withdrew his fangs from Draco's neck and swept the hair back into place. "That mark won't heal or bleed and neither will the one I give you when you're turned."

Draco threw his arms around Severus's neck. "Thank you, Sev. This means a lot to me. The fact that you care enough about me enough to mark me and later turn me makes me-"

"Shh, love. Shh." Both boys took off their robed and laid down. Draco snuggled up against Severus and they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned except for details about the previously mentioned ritual.

'blah' means thoughts

This fic is slash! If you are offended by such writing, leave now but if you were you probably wouldn't be reading chapter three. Oh, well. Consider this another warning.

THE NEXT MORNING

Draco woke up, snuggled in Severus's arms. 'I like Severus like this. All loving.'

Severus, sensing someone was looking at him, slowly opened his eyes. Draco jumped slightly. "Morning, Draco."

"Morning, Severus."

"Isn't there a class today?"

"Yes. Professor Lupin is holding a special class for the fourth year Gryffindors and Slytherins. It's right before the Hogsmeade trip."

"Really? Well, I think I'll sit in on Lupin's class."

Lupin was standing behind his desk, organizing some parchments, when the two Slytherins walked in. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. Severus? What are you doing here?"

Severus sneered. "What do you think, werewolf? I'm inspecting your class to make sure your information is up-to-date."

"Um, okay."

"I'll be sitting next to Draco."

"Severus, could I ask a favor?"

"What is it, Lupin?" Severus sighed.

"If no one knows the answer to one of my questions, would you supply the answer?"

"In that unlikely event…yes."

Lupin looked up. "The rest of the class should be arriving any minute now."

Severus nodded curtly. He and Draco walked over to a table near the back and took their seats. The other students filed in. Blaise Zabini took the seat directly behind Draco. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle took their seats (on Blaise's left). Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode were seated on Draco's left. Hermione and Ron were in front of Draco (Ron was directly in front of the blonde Slytherin), while Harry was sitting with Neville Longbottom at the next table. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan were in front of Harry and Neville, and Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil were sitting behind them.

Lupin looked up from taking attendance. "Today, we will cover vampires. Of course, we won't cover everything today. What I don't finish today, I will get to tomorrow. Vampires, _hominus nocturna_, are either born with the vampiric genes or are turned later in life. In a born vampire the need to drink blood, or the Thirst, takes over at puberty. With turned vampires, the Thirst usually takes over seventy-two hours after the bite. Very rarely does it take over sooner, but sometimes it takes over just mere minutes after the bite. Now, does anyone know why vampires drink blood?" Hermione's hand shot up in response as well as Draco's. "Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because their own can't sustain hemoglobin."

"Correct. Ten points to Slytherin." Draco shot Hermione a superior look as Lupin continued his lesson. "Vampirism is carried in the saliva of predators and is correctly compared to cancer. But it's more like cancer with a purpose. In seventy-two hours, it spreads through the human blood stream creating new parasitic organs.

"Does anyone know what vampiric mace is comprised of?"

No one raised their hand, not even Hermione. Severus looked at Lupin and the werewolf nodded. Severus answered, "Silver nitrate and essence of garlic."

"Correct. Ten more points to Slytherin."

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Severus, "How'd you know that? That wasn't in any of the books I read."

"I've known that almost my whole life." He smiled evilly at her, showing off his fangs. Hermione shrank back, gasping inaudibly. Still smiling evilly, Severus put a finger to his lips in the traditional "quiet" gesture. Hermione, thoroughly frightened, nodded.

"Silver nitrate, silver, essence of garlic, garlic, UV rays, and sunlight are the only defenses against vampires. Crosses and wooden stakes don't do anything. EDTA, an anti-quagulant, is very effective in permanently getting rid of vampires. EDTA is hard to come across, but garlic is not. If you feed them garlic, they go into anaphylactic shock. If they are exposed to sunlight, they burst into flame. However, wearing sun block enables them to walk out in the sun for a few hours. Any other kind of injury can be healed with no problem seeing how they have regenerative powers. It is also difficult to determine a vampire's true age as they age slower than humans. They also have a lower body temperature which is about 50°." Blaise raised his hand. "Yes, Mr.Zabini?"

"Professor, you usually have an example of the creature you are telling us about. Do you have a vampire for us?"

Lupin locked eyes with Severus, who looked almost petrified. Lupin's pause peaked the rest of the class's curiosity. At Severus's reluctant nod, Lupin replied, "Yes. I do have a vampire to show you but before I do, I need to tell you about vampiric strains. Some vampires are immune to silver, garlic, even sunlight. Even though when people hear the term "vampire," they don't think about or even consider the other strains. Even as these strains exist they're very rare. About that vampire I have for you, he is immune to silver, garlic, and sunlight. Some of you may not consider him to be a vampire and you would be mostly correct. The vampires with this particular strain are referred to as Daywalkers. Now, if he'll come up here…"

For a moment, everything froze. All of the sudden, Severus didn't want to be exposed to half of the fourth year students. Lupin casually looked around the room, his eyes landing on Severus. The Goth shook his head. "Well, it seems he's reluctant, and I don't blame him."

"You mean one of us is a vampire?!" Pansy shrieked.

"Calm down, Ms. Parkinson. Yes, he's a student."

Draco patted Severus's hand comfortingly. He whispered, "It's all right, Severus. Go ahead. Go up there."

"But Draco…" Severus trailed off, his black eyes shining. "They'll be frightened of me."

"They're all ready frightened of you."

"You're not."

"Because I know you're not a threat."

Lupin opened his mouth to say something, but a new scent made him close his mouth. He took a deep breath and decided to end class. "Two feet of parchment on who you think is the Daywalker. The assignment will not be graded as right or wrong but as observational research. Do not bother anyone asking if they're a Daywalker as I might be lying. You'll find out the answer next lesson."

As the class packed up and left, Lupin walked over to Draco and asked in a whisper, "Mr. Malfoy, why is your scent partially of a Daywalker?"

"Draco doesn't know, Lupin, but I do. It's because he's marked."

"You mean as a mate?"

"Yes. I marked him as mine."

"I assume you'll turn him soon."

"Yes. Only because he asked me to."

"As long as he fully understands what that means."

"I do, Professor. I completely understand."

"All right, you two. Go on to Hogsmeade."

Severus and Draco nodded and left the DADA classroom.

"Severus, are you going to Hogsmeade with me?"

"I'm sure you'd rather spend time with your friends."

"Actually, I'd rather spend time with me mate." Severus smiled slightly at Draco's comment. 'Maybe if I'm lucky he'll turn me.'

That thought ran through Draco's mind again when they climbed into an empty carriage. When the carriage arrived in Hogsmeade, they exited and Draco pulled Severus towards the Quidditch Supply Store, saying, "I need new pads."

However, the new broom, the Nimbus 2003, caught Draco's attention. The blonde was almost salivating at the sight of the broom rumored to be faster than the Firebolt. Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the Quidditch crazed Slytherin. "You need new pads not a new broom," he said, pulling Draco away from the front window and into the store.

They located the correct section of the store and the pads easy enough. The hard part was dragging Draco away from the front window on their way out. "Draco, let's go to Honeydukes."

"You don't like sweets."

"I know I don't, but you like them."

Draco blushed slightly. "You know me well."

The corners of Severus's mouth twitched as the two Slytherins entered Honeydukes. A half an hour later, they exited the sweetshop, Draco's arms laden with packages. Their next destination wasn't spoken aloud but both knew where they were headed: The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the pub, they found it almost empty. Draco ordered two butterbeers, while Severus claimed a booth that was away from prying ears. When Draco joined him moments later, Severus looked as if he had something on his mind.

"Something the matter?"

"Draco, how much would it mean to you if I did turn you?"

"It would mean the world to me."

"Really? And when did you want me to turn you?" Draco looked down at his lap, not really sure whether he wanted to tell Severus the truth. Severus reached out and placed his hand on top of Draco's. "It's okay, Draco. You can tell me."

"I was thinking of sometime today before we got back to Hogwarts."

"Sounds like an interesting idea."

Draco's head snapped up. "You really mean that?" 'He's not joking is he?'

Severus smiled. "No, Draco. I'm not joking."

"How'd you know I was thinking that?"

"The expression on your face told me."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the details of the ritual mentioned in the previous chapter.

'blah' means thoughts

This fic is slash! If you are offended by this type of writing, leave now. Being as this is the fourth chapter, the remaining readers are probably not offended.

It was at that moment that the Gryffindor Trio walked in. "Professor Lupin said that there was a vampire in the room with us," Hermione said. "And I know who it is."

"Who?" Ron and Harry chorused.

"I'm not telling you. I want to see if you can figure it out by yourselves."

They were so engrossed in their conversation that they didn't see the two Slytherins they sat behind.

"Well, it's not any of us or Neville," Harry said. "Who else was in the room?"

"Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, and Malfoy," Ron put in.

"Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, and Snape," Hermione added.

"_Mione_! That's too many people to consider!" Ron complained.

"Please tell us!" Harry added.

"Please!" Ron begged.

"NO! How do you expect to pass your classes if I hand you all the answers?"

Ron rubbed his neck in an embarrassed manner, while Harry said, "I guess you're right, Hermione."

"Of course I am."

"Well, it's not any of the Gryffindors," Ron deducted.

"Not is it Crabbe, Goyle, or Bulstrode," Harry added.

"That leaves us with Parkinson, Zabini, Malfoy, and Snape," Hermione replied. "I'll give you a hint. It's not Parkinson or Zabini."

"So it's either Malfoy or Snape."

At that moment, said Slytherins left the pub and headed towards the place where the carriages would be waiting. Severus and Draco climbed into one and Severus spelled the door locked. The gothic Slytherin wrapped his arms around the blonde, who leaned his head back having it rest on Severus's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"I've never been surer about anything my entire life."

"All right, but I'll warn you. It's more painful than the Cruciatus Curse."

Draco paled at the thought. "Just do it, Severus."

Severus slid the collar of Draco's jacket down and stared at the creamy white skin. The mating mark was easy to see and Severus licked the mark causing the other Slytherin to shudder in pleasure and anticipation. Severus nuzzled his mate's neck before slipping his fangs into the sweet flesh.

Draco gasped in pleasure. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever experienced. 'There's no pain. Maybe Severus meant pleasure instead of pain, but why would he compare it to the Cruciatus Curse?'

Severus withdrew his fangs. Draco turned to his mate. "Thank you, Severus. Thi-"

Severus put a finger to Draco's lips, causing the blonde to stop mid-word. Severus then pulled out his wand and performed a light severing charm on his right wrist under the ritual mark. He held his wrist out to the blonde Slytherin. "Drink. Just a little will do."

Draco closed his eyes and tentatively lapped up the blood that dripped from the wound. A couple minutes of blood drinking passed before Draco had begun to feel the pain he had promised. At first it hurt to breathe and then his body spasmed. Each spasm increased in severity until the boy was screaming in agony. He barely felt his body anymore much less the arms holding it. However, he _did_ feel his heart slow and eventually stop. He was dead. Draco Malfoy had died.

Severus kept his arms around the boy's spasming body until the movement ceased. He knew at that time the body had died. He closed his eyes. '1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10.' Severus reopened his eyes just as Draco opened his ice blue ones.

"Thank you, Severus."

Severus smiled at the newly turned Daywalker, who smiled back at him, showing off his fangs, causing the Goth to grin. Draco wrapped his arms around his mate and kissed him. Severus yelped in his mouth, causing the blonde to pull back.

"What's wr-" The question died on Draco's lips when he saw Severus. Or rather the blood on Severus's lips. "Did I-" Draco began, but he cut himself off by running his tongue over one of his fangs. He was rewarded by the taste of blood. "Oh, Severus! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Shh, Draco. It's all right." Severus spoke carefully as to not agitate his wound. "It'll heal."

It was at that moment that the carriage arrived at Hogwarts. However, neither Daywalker left.

"Can I see you tonight?"

"Of course. My office. Eight o'clock."

"All right."

Severus opened the door and stepped out of the carriage just in time to see Hermione's bushy hair enter the castle. 'Oh, that's right.' "Draco, you'll have to come a little later than eight o'clock. Ms. Granger is coming for a pass to the restricted section."

Draco jumped out of the carriage. "That's fine. I'll just put the conclusion paragraph on my potions essay."

Severus smiled. Draco almost smiled back but a scent caught his attention. It was tantalizing, sweet smelling and he surmised it would be tasty. Severus stared at his mate. Draco was acting strange. He was staring at the entrance to the castle with a glassy look in his eyes.

"Draco?" There was no response. "Draco?" Again, nothing. "Dra-" This time, Severus cut himself off when the blonde took off at a dead run into the castle. The Goth cursed and took off after him. 'Please don't let me be too late!'

ELSEWHERE

Hermione shook her head. 'I'll never understand those boys and their obsession with NOT doing homework!' She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't give Draco a second thought when she passed him.

Draco smiled evilly. The source of that scent was close. He stopped near an empty classroom and leaned against the wall, Slytherin arrogance on display. Then, a brunette walked by.

"Hello, Granger."

"What? Oh, it's _you_."

"Indeed and you've got something I want."

"Oh?"

At that moment, Draco grabbed her shoulders, bared his fangs, and went for her neck.

"Draco, NO!" Severus came up behind Draco and pulled him away from Hermione before he could bite her. Draco lunged for the frightened brunette again, but Severus was faster.

"_Impedimenta_!" The spell knocked Draco off his feet. "Ms. Granger, run! Get to your Common Room and tell no one of this encounter!"

Hermione nodded and ran. Severus knelt down next to his mate. "Draco? Are you all right?"

"Severus? What happened?"

Severus pulled Draco to his feet. "You were consumed by bloodlust. It's when the want or need for blood takes over your instincts. You attacked Ms. Granger."

"D-did I bite her?"

"No, I got here in time." Severus pulled Draco into the classroom. He pulled the other Slytherin close and stroked his hair. "It'll be okay. It gets easier to ignore the bloodlust."

Draco wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "Can I stay with you, Severus? Instead of going to the Common Room."

'He seems almost terrified of the attack.' "Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a few details about a previously mentioned ritual.

'blah' means thoughts

This fic is slash! If you are offended by such things, leave now. But being as this is the last chapter, I don't think there's anyone left who is offended.

EIGHT O'CLOCK, SEVERUS'S OFFICE

"Professor, why did Malfoy attack me in the hallway?"

"What I'm about to tell you is strictly confidential. Is that understood?"

Hermione nodded. "Is Malfoy a vampiric being? Is that it, Professor?"

"Why do you insist on asking questions to which you already know the answers?" There was no reply from the Gryffindor. "Now, take your pass and leave. I have things to do and essays to grade." Severus held out the pass, which Hermione took. She left. The second the door closed Severus added more to his comment. "And Gryffindors to fail."

"Good one, Severus." Draco stepped out of the shadows in which he was hiding. "About this afternoon, how can I ignore the bloodlust?"

"Well, I don't recommend going through the ritual with your dorm mates, they wouldn't understand and staying in the Slytherin dorm isn't a good idea. I'll ask the Headmaster if you can stay in my rooms. I'll also tell him to leave me this way."

"Will we be staying in this room?"

"I'll make sure of it."

DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE, SUNDAY

The two Slytherins were standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. "What can I do for you, Severus?"

"Draco needs to be separated from his housemates."

"All right. I'll put him with the Gryffindors."

"WHAT!" they exclaimed.

"He'll skin them alive, Albus!"

"I'm only joking, Severus. Why does he need a new room after three and a half years in the Slytherin dorm?"

"Draco has developed a condition which would be lethal to his housemates."

"What kind of condition?"

"Well…um…you see…" Severus suddenly developed a fascination with the patterns in the wood floor. "That is…uh-"

"To hell with it." Draco pulled his collar down, exposing the backside of his neck where the two bite marks were. "See? This is why."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled behind his half-moon spectacles. "Couldn't keep your fangs to yourself, Severus?"

A light blush stained Severus's cheeks. "I asked him to, Headmaster."

Dumbledore looked at the blonde. He smiled. "And why would you want to be a Daywalker, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco blushed. "Well…um…you see…that is…uh…"

"It's because you love each other, isn't it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Now, now, Severus. As the muggle saying goes a true magician never reveals his secrets." Severus rolled his eyes. "Permission granted. Is that all, Severus?"

"Actually, no. I would like all attempts at finding a cure to stop."

"What? Why, Severus?"

"Isn't it obvious, Albus?" Severus wrapped an arm around Draco's waist. "Our love is no longer illegal. Draco and I can stay at my manor in the summer and in my rooms during the year." Severus's tone left no room for arguments and without another word Draco and Severus walked out of the Headmaster's office, heading towards the dungeons. As they rounded the corner, they almost literally ran into Lupin.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy. Just the people I wanted to see."

"And why did you want to see us, werewolf?"

"One, I need the next dose of my Wolfsbane Potion and two, I needed to ask you two a couple questions about my next lesson." Lupin fell into step next to the two vampiric Slytherins.

"Fine." Severus sighed.

The werewolf took a deep breath and what he smelled or rather didn't smell made him smirk. "Turned him already, Severus?"

"Yes."

"What do you want me to tell the class?"

"I don't want Draco to be exposed, but I don't care if you tell them about me."

DADA LESSON

Lupin walked in and towards his desk. "Hand in your scrolls." When the scrolls were handed in, Lupin began his lesson. "If you remember, I ended the last lesson with a question. So, who do you think it is?"

"Malfoy!" Dean called out.

"Wrong!" Lupin exclaimed.

"Professor Snape!" Crabbe called out.

'Is he going to tell?' Severus thought. He felt Draco's hand slip into his and give his hand a squeeze. "It'll be all right, Severus."

"Wrong!" Severus visibly relaxed when Lupin said this.

"Both!" Hermione called out confidently.

"Wrong!"

"What? How could I be wrong?"

"Because we're not Daywalkers," Draco and Severus chorused. Hermione turned around and looked at them. They smiled evilly at her, showing off their fangs.

"Neither!" Ron called out.

"Correct, Mr. Weasley. Ten points to Gryffindor." As Lupin continued, Hermione whirled around to face the two fourteen-year-old Daywalkers.

"I know you two are Daywalkers, so why did Professor Lupin lie?"

"Protection," Severus answered.

Meanwhile, Pansy was staring at Draco with thoughts of love in her head. Draco noticed Pansy was staring at him and sneered. "Stop staring at me."

Pansy gasped and called out, "Professor! Professor!"

"What is it, Ms. Parkinson?"

"Draco-"

"I don't need to hear about your love life, Ms. Parkinson."

"But he's got fangs!"

Draco and Severus paled. 'Are they going to believe her?' Draco thought.

"Really now?" Lupin said, deadpanned.

"And so does Snape!" Hermione pointed out.

"Clearly you two girls are imagining things."

'There's no way Lupin can convince them without proof.' Severus stood up. "Actually, Ms. Granger is correct." He secretly cast a glamour charm on Draco.

"What about Draco? I saw fangs!" Pansy shrieked.

"Draco, smile," Severus said.

"What are you doing?" Draco whispered.

"Trust me," Severus whispered back. Draco smiled, showing normal teeth. "As you can see, Draco has no fangs. I, on the other hand," Severus sneered. "I am a Daywalker."

Everyone except Lupin, Hermione, Draco, and Severus screamed. The class almost descended into the realm of chaos. Lupin yelled over the screams of terror, "QUIET!"

The students stopped screaming when they heard their normally quiet professor raise his voice. "Now, Severus, Mr. Malfoy, report to the Headmaster's office. The rest of us will cover Lethifolds and no, I don't have a Lethifold to show you."

Severus and Draco walked out of the classroom. As they walked to the Headmaster's office, Severus put an arm around Draco's waist. "Thank you, Severus. For casting the charm."

"There's no need for thanks, Draco. I'm here to protect you. You should keep the glamour charm on during class and meals." The two Daywalkers reached the gargoyle statue. "Fizzing Whizzbe."

The gargoyle jumped aside and the spiral staircase appeared. The two boys rode the stairs to the Headmaster's office. They opened Dumbledore's door and walked in without knocking.

"Severus, Mr. Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

"There was an incident in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Albus."

"What kind of incident?"

"I've been exposed."

"He protected me by exposing himself."

"Draco inadvertently showed his fangs to Ms. Parkinson and she alerted Lupin. I diverted attention from Draco to myself. I cast a glamour charm on Draco which he'll keep, so it appeared that he didn't have fangs."

"He exposed himself to protect me. Now the fourth-years are scared of him and they'll tell everyone else and everyone will be scared of him."

"This is true. So, what do you plan to do about this, Severus?"

Severus shrugged. "The only thing I can do, Albus, is go into hiding. I'll stay out of sight, while Draco finishes his education."

"Very well, Severus. You have my permission."

Severus nodded and led Draco out of Dumbledore's office. With a flick of his wand, Severus removed the glamour charm that was on Draco. "You still have classes today."

"C'mon, Severus. Let me stay with you. Please?" Draco pleaded, showing off his fangs.

Severus stared at Draco's fangs and gave in. "All right. You can stay with me for the rest of today, but tomorrow you will attend classes."

"Okay." Severus wrapped an arm around Draco's waist and the blonde smiled at his mate. "I love you, Severus."

"I love you too, Draco."

**Fin**


End file.
